


the bumbleby collection

by thebeeslips



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeeslips/pseuds/thebeeslips
Summary: a very inconsistently styled collection of works i've written and will continue to write about the one and only blake belladonna and yang xiao long. not too sure how often i'll be updating this, but stay tuned :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 17





	1. sunshine

blake was comfortably situated against yang’s side, her nostrils taking in the strong, familiar and almost headache-inducing scent of their cologne. after all, as a faunus, her senses were even more advanced than that of a regular human, but she had fortunately gotten used to the aroma that so calmed her down at the slightest whiff. 

yang’s arm hung loosely around blake’s shoulders as they adorned a sports bra and boxer shorts with their long messy hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. with their stomach exposed, the catgirl couldn’t help but trace along the dips of their abs with her fingertips, chuckling as the blonde shivered underneath her touch before scratching behind the faunus woman’s ears. purring softly, blake shyly buried her face into her significant other as a crimson blush painted across her cheeks. she was iffy about her ears being touched in the same way yang hated their own hair being touched, but she supposed she could make an exception…

the dark-haired woman wrapped her arms securely around the brawler’s waist, humming contently to herself in silence until yang spoke up as they gazed down at the smaller girl with a slight teasing grin. “y’comfy yet?”

“very much so,” blake muttered into their skin, causing the latter to shiver once more.

“as cute as it is that you’re nuzzling into me like a cat, pun intended, i can’t see your pretty face,” the blonde spoke softly, running a hand through blake’s fluffy and messy hair. the aforementioned faunus finally brought her head up to make eye contact, her golden honey eyes written with affection yet tiredness from the lack of sleep. and the pair swore they were falling farther and farther for one another as they didn’t break their gaze. “hey, there’s my kitten…”

blake was pulled a bit closer into yang’s arms to close the distance but also still able to make eye contact, the former woman playfully rolling her eyes and nudging their stomach. “you and your nicknames, blondie.”

“says you,” the blonde grinned and leaned down to plant a careful kiss upon the faunus’ nose, which scrunched up at the contact. yang couldn’t resist her cute cat-like ways, chuckling softly as they began to leave kisses all over the dark-haired girl’s face.

“yaaang!” the catgirl squealed and squirmed with joy from the overwhelming amount of affection she was receiving, which only caused yang to spoil her with even more.

“i. love. you. blake. belladonna,” they said in between each and every kiss before stopping for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. 

this piqued the faunus’ curiosity, who raised an eyebrow and gazed up at them. “what’s up?”

yang smiled softly as they smoothly interlocked their fingers. “i’m going to make you blake xiao long one day.”

the dark-haired girl pushed herself up to look at the brawler properly. “yang xiao long, is this your way of proposing to me?”

“uh, I mean, kinda..?” using their free hand to scratch the back of their neck as a nervous habit, it was clear they were getting a bit antsy at what blake’s response would be.

once more, the faunus fondly rolled her eyes, kissing the taller one quickly yet softly. “i’ll marry you, dummy. ring or not.”

yang stared back at her with nothing but love and admiration in their eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist to eliminate the small amount of space between them all while leaning their foreheads against one another’s. “yang and blake xiao long…” 

“shush and kiss me,” blake teased, pressing their lips together once more with her other hand caressing the back of yang’s neck.

after many years of being together, the couple swore they could still feel sparks every time their lips touched; a love that was unspoken of but once you felt it… you just knew. and this love, it was far different from either of them had ever experienced before, especially on blake’s part.

but now the past doesn’t matter, because blake’s former partner is long gone. the present is here, where she lays safely in the arms of the strong blonde. and now the future is arriving, in which she will become yang’s wife.

if you told her this years ago, she wouldn’t even believe you. yet she still sometimes gets scared that things will go wrong again… so she holds yang a little tighter and kisses yang a little longer, and it’s all okay again. we’ll be okay, is what yang promised her long ago. and they never, ever broke their promise. they don’t plan to either, not in a million years.

blake belladonna, soon to be blake xiao long, is living proof of darkness turned to light again. all with the help of her sunshine.


	2. watermelon chapstick

"mm, did you get a new chapstick?" yang mused against blake's lips as they kissed, earning a chuckle from the faunus woman.

"yeah, i figured you'd like it," blake responded, yet her words were muffled by the blonde kissing her again.

"sorry, i can't pinpoint what it tastes like." an eye roll from blake this time, but a fond one as always.

this was rather entertaining to the aforementioned girl anyways. new chapstick meant extra kisses from yang to figure out the flavor. frankly it was a win-win situation for the both of them.

"it's definitely uh… fruity? am i colder or warmer?" another kiss. 

"warmer," blake muttered, wrapping her arms around the taller one’s neck.

"it's really sweet too… and it smells amazing. you should use it more often," yang told her lowly, arms snaking around her waist.

"only if you can figure out what it is~" the dark-haired girl teased, absentmindedly playing with their blonde locks.

"c'mon, another hint please?" they asked, kissing her once more.

"it's your favorite fruit, silly, and well-suited for summertime. i'm shocked you haven't figured it out yet." blake's soft breaths hit yang's own lips, only causing them to want more. maybe it wasn't entirely about the chapstick now…

the pair only inched closer to one another as their lips collided for a longer period of time than just pecks, to the point where they were practically up against each other. not that either of them minded, the warmth was rather nice.

the faunus couldn't help but tug on the brawler's hair as their lips danced together with ease and perfection. it was the couple's favorite thing to do, kissing. and they couldn't help but be mesmerized by one another until…

"watermelon! it's watermelon!" proud of their discovery, yang grinned wide as blake feigned offense for ending the moment they shared.

"you're insufferable."

"and you love me anyways~"

"...maybe.”


	3. safe and warm

as the teams prepared to make their leave for the next mission, blake couldn't help but feel downcast at the thought of being separated from yang in such a risky time. it seemed like they had only just reunited and they were being torn apart again. though the faunus couldn't complain, as she was the one to leave last time.

"hey there, blakey, you don't look too thrilled," yang nudged her a little as they walked up beside her.

"oh, i'm fine. don't worry yang, okay?" she glanced over at them, offering the brawler a small smile that was clearly forced.

and yang could see right through her, pulling the shorter one into a tight hug. "you don't have to bottle things up anymore, remember?" they spoke softly into her ear, only to her and nobody else.

blake swallowed the lump that was building up in her throat as she nodded in response until she could form a sentence without bursting into tears. to her own dismay, a few tears began to stream down her cheeks.

the blonde pulled back from the hug, bringing their human arm up to wipe her tears away almost as soon as they started falling. "see how much easier it is? not bottling things up."

"practice what you preach, yang," the faunus teased, nudging them this time which earned her a playful eyeroll.

"hey, hey, i'm improving!" they chuckled along, glancing over at the boys who waited patiently for them to be done with their goodbyes. they leaned in carefully to kiss her forehead, allowing their lips to linger for a second.

blake noticed the girls waiting as well, causing her to sigh softly. she wrapped her arms around yang's neck, nuzzling into her for one last hug before the mission would begin. "you come back to me, okay?"

"that's the plan, belladonna." yang's arms were securely wrapped around the dark-haired girl's frame to hug her back.

as they walked off with their assigned groups moments later, blake belladonna swore she could still smell yang's cologne lingering on her clothes. it made her feel safe, it made her feel warm.

yang xiao long made her feel safe and warm.


End file.
